Death Note and ClockTower Crossover
by The Red Crayon Society
Summary: L uno de los principales detectives del mundo es llamado a resolver el famoso caso del imitador del scissor man aka hombre de las tijeras. ¿Podra el astuto detective resolver el caso sin perder su cabeza?.


**Fan Fiction ******

**Crossover entre Death Note y Clocktower. **

**Nota:** uno las historias, pero las acomodo de una forma que se escuche entretenida, esto es un gaiden o historia aparte, no tiene nada que ver con ambas series Algo que debo aclarar, este fan fiction esta dividido, como si fuera un diario de "L", espero que les guste, me den sus opiniones y gracias de ante mano.

**Primer Apunte: Conociendo a la victima**

Era un día normal, como cualquiera, había llovido levemente, pero en vez de ayudar, hacia que fuera más caluroso al salir el sol, la gente iba de un lado a otro, hablando y haciendo cosas de rutina, nada que le llamara la atención a un chico que mantenía una extraña pose en un banco, mirando detenidamente a la gente pasar, levemente puso una de sus manos en el cuello para darse un leve masaje, para ser interrumpido por un señor de avanzada edad.

**Chico:** Watari ¿ya es hora?

Se límito a decir mientras se levantaba, golpeaba su pantalón y sacudía un poco su camisa, para seguirlo, ambos siguieron con un largo sendero, rodeado de grandes ventanas que ambos lados dejaban ver uno grandes y extenso jardines, el chico se detuvo a ver uno en especial, era un cerezo, algo inusual en Inglaterra.

**Chico:** Watari….

Hizo una leve pausa mientras pegaba su cara al espejo, todavía no captaba la idea de que tal árbol pudiera adaptarse al ambiente de Inglaterra, volvió sus ojos negros a Watari, quien giro levemente para ver lo que el chico veía. 

**Watari:** es extraño, pero la joven que la cuidada es la persona que debemos ver, Ryuuzaki.

No espero respuesta de este solo siguió su camino, Ryuuzaki, lo siguió mientras todavía trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos en este nuevo caso, el famoso caso de la familia "Burroughsv", sobre la extraña sobreviviendo y ¿Por qué no se encontró el cuerpo del famoso "Scissorman", siguió deambulando en sus pensamientos mientras seguía a Watari hasta llegar a una puerta, que este abrió lentamente, su mirada fue enseguida a el grande y cómodo sofá donde se encontraba una joven de ojos oscuros, cabello largo, piel pálida, labios levemente rosados, quien miraba detenidamente a los visitantes, su mirada pasado de Watari a Ryuuzaki, y de este a Watari, para ser interrumpida por una joven rubia, quien al fondo del cuarto, miraba a ambos .

**Mujer Rubia:** Deben ser Watari y Ryuuzaki, muchas gracias por venir, se que no es mucho lo que podemos ayudar en el caso de este imitador de "Scissorman", que anda suelto, pero, creo que la chica que esta aquí con nosotros puede darnos una respuesta….  
Ryuuzaki, interrumpió a la joven mientras se sentaba y la señalaba.

**Mujer Rubia:** ¿Pasa algo? 

**Ryuuzaki:** Aún no se han presentado

Dijo fríamente, pero no era necesario, ya sabia quien era, solo deseaba estar seguro de que su fuente era exacta.

**Mujer Rubia: **Bueno….. mi nombre es…Helen y esta joven ..

Ryuuzaki volvió a interrumpirla para decir el nombre de la joven, quien no daba cambio alguno en su expresión.

**Ryuuzaki:** Jennifer Simpson….

La joven solo movió levemente la cabeza como afirmación, mientras miraba con curiosidad al joven que iba caminando hacia una silla cerca de ella, para luego ver de qué forma tan extraña se sentaba.

**Helen:** así es.. es la..

**Ryuuzaki:** la sobreviviente del caso del "Scissorman" , parece una chica normal, a menos que haya colaborado con el asesino..

Exclamo abiertamente, mientras tomaba la pálida mano de Jennifer, quien arbitrariamente la quito al escuchar tal acusación, en sus ojos se mostró cierto enojo, pero que se apago al mismo momento que Ryuuzaki, tomaba su posición usual.

**Ryuuzaki:** Me gustaría estar a solas con esta señorita Jennifer 

Su voz sonó algo despectiva, a la vez que asombraba a Watari y a Helen, quienes solo con un movimiento de cabeza accedieron y se retiraron, cerrando la puerta estrenduosamente detrás de ellos. Hubo un gran silencio entre ambos, un silencio algo incómodo, solo una leve luz que provenía de la ventana permitía ver parte de la cara de ambos, que parecían estar analizándose.

**Jennifer:** ahhh….. Ry..uu..za..ki..

Logro decir a duras penas, todavía no había recuperado el control completo de su cuerpo, la dura impresión de ver la muerte de sus amigos y la naturaleza del "Scissorman", habían sido devastadores para su estado mental, y físico. Ryuuzaki, solo se limitó a sonreír, estaban avanzando.

**Ryuuzaki:** ¡oui! El mismo….

El rostro de la chica de uno sin expresión, cambio lentamente a uno que reflejaba una gran sonrisa, en cierto modo, se sentía más cómoda con el joven Ryuuzaki, que con los otros detectives que la habían entrevistado con anterioridad.

**Ryuuzaki:** …………….

**Jennifer:** ……papel… papel….

Dijo mientras golpeaba su mano y hacia que escribía, Ryuuzaki la miro detenidamente, para con su mirada buscar algo que pudiera servir, hasta dar con un cuaderno al fondo de la habitación, se levanto y se dirigió a donde estaba, lo tomo con sus pulgares, al inicio lo examinó, parecía más un diario, pero no le dio importancia, camino hasta donde la chica y le entrego lo que le había pedido, iba a sentarse, pero la chica hizo un leve movimiento que le faltaba algo para escribir, Ryuuzaki solo se limitó a dar un gran suspiro, no estaba acostumbrado a tratar tanto con esta clase de problemas.

**Jennifer:** por…. fa ….vor…. plu..ma…plu..ma

Hizo de nuevo el movimiento, mientras miraba preocupada a Ryuuzaki, quien volvió a mirar por el lugar algo que pudiera ayudarlo, para su alivio encontró en el suelo cerca de él una pluma, rayo un poco su palma, todavía tenía algo de tinta y se lo entrego a la joven, quien le sonrió a la vez que habría el cuaderno/diario, y empezaba a hacer garabatos o dibujos. Trataba de mantener la vista en lo que la joven hacia, pero eran demasiado para él, así que cerro levemente los ojos y espero que la chica dijera cuando.

**Jennifer:¡¡** Ry…uu…..za…aaa….ki..iiii.!!...¡¡ y…a…a….aa..!! 

Extendió sus apuntes a este, mientras regresaba lentamente a su posición. Los ojos negros del chico pasaron de la cara de la joven a los apuntes, para empezar a leer, palabras cortas y ver dibujos que parecían hechos por un niño. 

" Asesino…. Doble…… grandes.. tijeras… hermanos……" 

Fueron las palabras que salieron a relucir ante Ryuuzaki, quien las circulo fuertemente mientras trataba de arreglarlas. 

**Ryuuzaki:** Jenn..¿Puedo decirte asi?.

**Jennifer:** jum..

**Ryuuzaki:** acaso me dices que son hermanos.

**Jennifer:** jummm.

**Ryuuzaki:** mm.. no me dice mucho, otra cosa..  
La chica solamente se puso a mirar un leve rato al techo, para volver su mirada y hacer un movimiento de cabeza en afirmación.

**Jennifer:** gemelos….

**Ryuuzaki:** mmm… eso puede explicar .

**Jennifer:** …explicar..

**Ryuuzaki:** …..

Jennifer, tomo nuevamente y sin previo aviso el cuaderno/diario de las manos de Ryuuzaki, para escribir de nuevo, pero esta vez corto….y con flechas, una frase que logro levantar levemente las cejas del detective.

" ¿Cre…es en… la…in.mor..ta..li.da.d?"

A duras penas había logrado escribir estas palabras, cuando Watari y Helen,, irrumpieron estrenduosamente, para anunciar a Ryuuzaki, que otra victima cercana a Jennifer había sido asesinada, el círculo se repetía, toda persona que la ayudara, caía muerta a manos del imitador. 

**Ryuuzaki:** eso será todo por ahora…. Nos vemos…

Arranco con cuidado los apuntes y los guardo en su pantalón, mientras, seguía a Watari en silencio.

**Watari:** esto parece más una cadena viciosa, que un caso de un asesino 

**Ryuuzaki:** ella es inocente..

**Watari:** ¿ahh? ¿Y ese comentario a que se debe?

**Ryuuzaki:** Lo siento..solo resumía mis ideas.. vamos a la escena…quiero ver que nos dejo esta vez.

**Continuara….**


End file.
